1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purifier. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultraviolet water purifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for ultraviolet water purifiers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,447 to Boehme et al. teaches the ornamental design of an ultraviolet water purifier.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,597 to Young teaches a fluid purifier with a tubular body, and an ultraviolet rays emitting lamp enclosed in a quartz tube in the tubular body. A plurality of wiper rings with inserts which are unaffected by the ultraviolet rays, are arranged on the quartz tube and means for operating the rings by hand for cleaning of the outside of the tube.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,576 to McRae et al. teaches an anode grid external to said lamp but in contact with the water being treated, whereby negatively charged colloidal particles present in said water are attracted to the anode grid and deposited thereon instead of being deposited on the quartz tube of the ultraviolet lamp as a radiation insulating coating thereon.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,932 to Ellner teaches an ultraviolet purification device for irradiating liquids with ultraviolet radiation either in an open system or a closed system which includes a frame or vessel provided with a header plate and a spaced-apart support grid for supporting therebetween a plurality of quartz jackets. Each jacket is provided with an open end which extends beyond the header plate and in which one or more ultraviolet lamps are disposed in tamdem therein. The arrangement is such that the respective lamps are disposed in rows or banks wherein the respective rows or banks can be independently energized depending upon the flow rate of the liquid. Each lamp is constructed so that the electrical contacts for the respective lamp electrodes project from a common end of the lamp, thereby permitting the lamps to be inserted from one side of the frame or vessel. An improved spacer is also provided for specially supporting each lamp within its respective jacket.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,083 to Latel et al. teaches an ultraviolet water treatment plant in which individual ultraviolet lamp units are loosely and retractably located within frames supported in a water treatment channel. Individual frames supporting arrays of parallel lamp units may be removed from the channel, and the lamp units may be individually disengaged from the frame and disassembled for lamp replacement. The frames have unitary plug connectors to a power supply arranged so that the plug of a frame must be disengaged from the supply before that frame can be removed from the channel. The level of water in the channel is controlled according to the rate of flow, and the lamp units are selectively energized according to whether they are immersed so as to match the irradiation provided to the rate and cross section of the flow.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,256 to fill et al. teaches a UV lamp rack assembly usable in an ultraviolet ray wastewater treatment system, the rack including a horizontal hanger bar. When the assembly is installed in a channel through which a stream of wastewater to be treated is conducted, the bar is then supported above the channel in the flow direction of the stream. Depending from the bar at an upstream position is a vertical rod along which sleeves are pivotally mounted at spaced points thereon whereby each sleeve can be swiveled in a horizontal plane. Depending from the bar at a downstream position is a vertical conduit along which detachable lamp couplers are mounted at corresponding points, each coupler housing a lamp socket that is connected through the conduit to a power source. Extending between each sleeve and the coupler corresponding thereto is a lamp unit formed by a transparent protective tube enclosed at its upstream end and housing an elongated UV lamp whose terminal pins are at the downstream end. The upstream end of the unit is slidably received in the rear section of the sleeve, while the downstream end of the unit is securely received in the coupler, the terminal pins of the lamp then being plugged into the socket to render the lamp operative. To remove a particular lamp unit from the rack, it is swiveled to an angular position.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 to Wedekamp teaches a device for irradiating flowing liquids and/or gasses with ultraviolet (UV) light comprising a casing with in and outlet apertures and one or more UV light sources wherein the light sources are within protective tubes. The light sources are arranged such that the maximum radiation occurs along the axis of flow of the liquid and/or gasses.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,449 to Bergmann et al. teaches an apparatus for removing microbes from flowing media, such as water, has an essentially cylindrical container, inside of which there is a reaction chamber with UV radiators arranged on a concentric circle, and it also has inlet and outlet openings for the medium to flow through the reaction chamber in a direction parallel to the cylinder axis and on a path maximizes exposure of the medium to the UV radiation.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,109 to Wuebker et al. teaches an apparatus for the treatment of liquids, particularly of cycled water of fish tanks or of ponds with an irradiation unit which is intended to act upon the liquid with light, particularly UV light, and includes at least one lamp which is disposed in a dry space that is separated from the liquid to be irradiated by a transparent glass shield, has at least one cleaning element which faces the glass shield and is disposed movably on the side of the glass shield in contact with the liquid.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,110 to Norris teaches a water treatment apparatus comprising an elongate metallic brace mounted to a wall. Components are for connecting the elongate metallic brace to an inlet water pipe and an outlet water pipe, so as to electrically ground the inlet water pipe to the outlet water pipe. The elongated metallic brace will also reinforce and stabilize the apparatus in an in line installation to the inlet water pipe and the outlet water pipe. A housing assembly has a lamp entrance, a water inlet port and a water outlet port. The housing assembly is prefabricated, so that it can be completely dismantled for cleaning and easily reassembled for use. A facility is for fluidly attaching and detaching the inlet water pipe to the water inlet port and the outlet water pipe to the water outlet port of the housing assembly for a quick in line installation. An elongate transparent quartz tube connected to the lamp entrance and centrally disposed in a leakproof manner within the housing assembly, is capable of passing ultraviolet rays therethrough. An elongate ultraviolet lamp is inserted through the lamp entrance of the housing assembly and into the elongate transparent quartz tube, so that water passing through the housing assembly will have bacteria removed therefrom.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,820 to Wedekamp teaches a UV disinfecting device for flowing fluids, having a frame and a certain number of lamp units with UV lamps, whereby the lamp units each have at least one electrical connection and are held by the frame substantially parallel and spaced from each other. For securing the lamp units, clamps are provided, which are particularly favorable for fluid flow. Preferably, each lamp is encased in a respective casing tube having one or more elastomeric end stoppers and the clamps are metallic leaf springs which engage the stoppers. The electrical leads pass through the stoppers. This facilitates easy replacement of failing lamps.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ultraviolet water purifiers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water purifier that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water purifier that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water purifier that includes a chamber tube, a pair of chamber heads, a pair of replaceable primary chamber clamps, a quartz sleeve, and a germicidal ultraviolet lamp. The chamber tube is length adjustable. The pair of chamber heads are rotatably attached to the ends of the chamber tube, respectively, so as to allow the pair of chamber heads to be rotated relative to the chamber tube as desired and provide independently configurable inlet and outlet orientations. The pair of replaceable primary chamber clamps rotatably and interchangeably attach the pair of chamber heads to the ends of the chamber tube, respectively, so as to allow the pair of chamber heads to be readily rotated relative to the chamber tube, interchanged as desired, and allow for more complete disassembly of the purifier. The quartz sleeve extends axially through the chamber tube and the pair of chamber heads. The germicidal ultraviolet lamp extends axially through the quartz sleeve.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.